


Stitch Me Back Together Again

by catttt



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Angst, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Suicide, M/M, References to Depression
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-05
Updated: 2020-05-16
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:14:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23488912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/catttt/pseuds/catttt
Summary: A story of the Seven (plus a few extras!) who are trying to navigate their way through highschool. This is placed after the war, no major characters have died, and they still have their powers. I'm taking a fic that I wrote many years ago and reworking it and adding on, so please excuse any oddities.
Relationships: Annabeth Chase/Percy Jackson, Calypso/Leo Valdez, Hazel Levesque/Frank Zhang, Jason Grace/Piper McLean, Nico di Angelo/Will Solace
Comments: 15
Kudos: 22





	1. Goodmorning

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys! My name is Cat and this is originally a fic I wrote in middle school but I want to get back into writing, and since I have a coronacation, I figured now is better than ever! When I wrote this I used it to work through a few of my problems, but if there is anything that you believe is represented incorrectly please don't hesitate to comment and I will do my best to change everything as quickly as possible. Also if you have any suggestions on what to do next I won't make any promises but I will try to put something in for you!!
> 
> Also I know the translations are rough, please forgive me, and comment the correct version please.

Nico's POV  
It was a horrible ride down to the beach, Bianca kept accusing me of stealing her bright pink sunglasses (which I obviously didn't take due to the fact that prefer black but whatever) after thirty minutes of arguing my mother finally turned back to yell, "Gesù Cristo! If I didn't know better I'd think you two were six!"  
About to shoot back a remark on the tip of my tongue, I was stopped by the sound of metal crunching like aluminum foil and the screams of my mother and sister.

I woke up with a start, panting and sweating I looked over to the alarm clock. 'Four am, longer than usual'  
"Jesus dude, it's been four years since they've died, just get over it already," Theo complained drowsily, obviously pissed off over the fact that I barely get a full night of sleep since the crash.  
"Fuck you too" I grumbled back. Honestly, I was too tired to fight with him over it, so I decided to start packing up for the first day of school today. Quickly shoving all my stuff into my bag, I headed out the door, not bothering to grab breakfast here. I'd rather eat breakfast at school. The food at the orphanage sucks. Apparently the state doesn't give the building enough money to give us good food and board, so we just have to make do with what we have.

Percy's POV  
I woke up shaking again, Tartarus and Gabe have been engraved into my nightmares since the war. 'He's gone now' I tell myself, 'he can't come back any more' Gods, the things he's done are just unspeakable. Thankfully he's just a statue now.  
Things have started to straighten out again at home. Mom wasn't too happy about the tattoo, but she understood. Personally, I'm just glad it's all over for now. Which reminds me, I gotta IM Annabeth and make sure she wasn't blasted out of the sky by Zeus.

Gods I need to focus.

Paul had enrolled me back in Goode High School with enough convincing to the school board, I just wasn't allowed to kill anymore cheerleaders. Today was my first day there, and I was actually pretty excited, there was a Greek history and mythology elective class that I enrolled in. Of course, that'll be the one class I definitely don't fail. He also said that he had a surprise for me once I got there, but I have to wait until I get to school to know.  
Finally glancing over to my alarm clock, I noticed it was already 5:30! Oh, my gods, I have like 30 minutes till I need to be at the school! I quickly jumped in the shower and washed off the sweat from this morning and used my power to dry myself off and jumped into my clothes. A pair of dark blue jeans with my old camp shirt that you couldn't really see the words on, (it was the only one that was clean) and a pair of black Nikes. Quickly, I ran down the hall into the kitchen to grab a handful of blue cookies out of a Tupperware.  
'A cookie a day keeps the Kelli's away' I thought to myself with a laugh. Mouth full of crumbs, I gave my mom a peck on the cheek and ran downstairs with my backpack in one hand and my skateboard in the other.  
I slung the bag over my shoulders and skated down to the school in record time.


	2. Finally, Some Good Fucking News

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *Annabeth has joined the chat*

Annabeth's POV

Spending a week with her stepmom is _not_ her idea of a good time. Gods, all this lady ever did was talk about how good her kids were and how much I should be like them.

I had flown over to California to learn that my Dad apparently had a surprise for me, an apology for 'not being able to get you the childhood you wanted' which was fine, I had forgiven him when he saved us by flying his plane and shooting down monsters with celestial bronze bullets. Anyways, here I am, sitting inside my bedroom, trying to recreate the Daedalus laptop using some stuff Leo gave me. He gave me a scare before, with the whole 'dying and coming back with a rebuilt Festus and a girlfriend' fiasco. But I was glad to see him finally happy, not faking it like before.

A soft knock on my door broke off my train of thought. "Come in," I replied to the noise, 'probably my father' I thought to myself. He walked in, smiling, arms out to enclose me in a tight hug. Gods I needed that, and I just broke down. Crying in his arms, I explained everything that happened; how Percy went missing, the Argo II and its crew, Tartarus, Bob, the giants, and Gaea. After I was done I was shaking and quietly sobbing as he kept rubbing my back.

After about an hour of comfortable silence, he finally spoke up. "Do you want to hear about some good news?" He asked quietly. I nodded back yes, unable to trust my voice anymore. "Alright so after two wars you've pretty much proved in every way that you are totally capable of living on your own. So I got you enrolled in Goode High School with your friends from Camp Half-Blood. There's also an apartment that I rented out and I paid for the first three months. After that I'll send money to the landlord every month, there's enough space for someone to join you if need be. I really want you to enjoy your high school years, and I just don't feel like you will be able to enjoy it here."

'Oh my gods I get to live with my favorite cousins!' I thought to myself excitedly.

"Well?" He questioned, "you're leaving tomorrow, so I suggest that you pack your stuff tonight." I enclosed him in a big bear hug, mumbled a sincere thank you and set to work IM-ing everyone and packing.


	3. Piper Arrives

Piper's POV  
We were riding down to Goode High School in the van while Argus was driving. After Annabeth messaged all of us we decided to take the van instead of a regular school bus and get dropped off at the school. My dad was sending me here anyways, but whatever, he was going to send me $10,000 a month to pay for rent and stuff so it worked out. 

Three people were missing from the bunch though, Annabeth of course since she was going to head to school from her apartment, Nico who apparently went to this school already, and Percy. We decided not to tell Percy and Nico so that way we could surprise them when we got there.

I was really happy that we were all able to finish our last two years of high school like "normal teenagers" Well, except for Frank, every weekend he needs to head to Camp Jupiter to help out Reyna. But if things start acting up he'll have to drop everything and go back to New Rome, and he'll probably bring Hazel with him, which sucks cause I love spending time with them, they're so cute together it's adorable!!!!

"Beauty queen your squealing again, what are you thinking about now?" Leo asked whilst chuckling.

"I was thinking about how cute Frazel is thank you very much." I replied quickly.

With that everyone turned around to face me, except for Argus. I mean he's got eyes everywhere, so he doesn't really need to turn around, oh gods imagine getting something in your eye and you couldn't reach it that'd be horrible.

_Back on track Piper lets go_

"Frazel, ya know Frankand Hazel. Just like Percy and Annabeth is Percabeth, Will and Nico is Solangelo, Jason and I are Jasper, and Leo and Calypso is Caleo. By the way Leo, is Calypso meeting us there?"

"Nah, she wanted to travel the world, so she's gonna take online classes this semester to catch up to like the common core standards while shes traveling with Festus. Don't worry, I added new security measures, some of that high-quality Wi-Fi, and a little somethin-somethin to remember me by", Leo started to waggle his eyebrows furiously.

"Leo, bro, I did _not_ need to hear that."

"Jason no!" Leo screeched, "I made her a scrapbook, something handmade, and very flammable by the way. Do you know how many times I had to restart the damn thing?"

"Aw Leo that's so thoughtful of you," Hazel cooed. "Frank did something like that for our anniversary." 

Frank put his head in his hands as he turned red, and did not look back up until they arrived at the school.


	4. The Gangs All Here

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everybody is all together now! And Percy misses his chance to judo-flip Annabeth

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! This is actually the longest chapter I've ever written and tomorrow is my birthday! Anyways enjoy! Let me know what you guys think!

Percy’s POV: 

Absolutely nothing beats skateboarding, except for maybe hanging out with the rest of the seven, and Annabeth, especially Annabeth. She’s so sweet, I wish she could come here to school with me. Especially when everything gets too much. 

I shake my head, _No sad thoughts Percy_.

Anyways, as I was saying. Skateboarding, a wonderful thing, almost as good as swimming. Which reminds me, all team captains need to meet during homeroom today, so that way we can plan for our next swim meet. But first I need to-

Wait.

That is an _awfully_ familiar blonde.

Holy shit! That’s Annabeth!

“Annabeth!” I picked up my skateboard and booked it over to the back of the parking lot where she and the others were.

“Percy!” She started to run over, and I picked her up, spinning around and kissing her.

“Gods I missed you,” I placed her down and pressed our foreheads together, "but I should have taken the chance to judo flip you.” Leo burst out laughing.

“Okay, the mood is officially dead,” Annabeth deadpanned. 

“Hey, I think I see Nico, I’m gonna bring him over, so don’t go anywhere,” Will added, already walking over to the bus drop off area.

Leo’s POV: 

I was helping Jason pull everyone’s bags out of the van when I saw Nico. But, he didn’t look right. Like yeah, he looked fine, I mean he always did, especially since he had grown into his Italian features. 

Okay I know what you’re thinking- _Leo, you’re dating Calypso, you shouldn’t be thinking like that._ Which yes good point, but Calypso and I talked about this after I agreed with her when she was mentioned that Percy was hot, which he is, actually all of my friends are hot. 

But that’s not the point here. We talked about it and realized that neither of us was bothered by just telling the truth. We both understood each other’s boundaries and agreed that admiring beautiful people wasn’t a problem for us! But with your relationships, you should never assume anything, ever. That’s how this guy is the best boyfriend ever.

But anyway, back to Nico. The bags under his eyes were pretty concerning, and no emotion reached his eyes. I was gonna say something about it but if it was me I wouldn’t tell the truth if it was in front of everybody. Not like anyone would have noticed, everyone was smoochin it up in love town over here apparently. It kinda sucked, and now instead of being the seventh wheel, I was the ninth wheel, because of Nico and Will. But hey it's not like I’m totally alone! Calypso deserved to have the experience of traveling, and she promised to send me lots of postcards! And I gave her a DemiPhone, an unbreakable, monstersafe, unlimited storage, impossible to lose phone! 

My phone buzzed, reminding me that I gotta give these to everyone! But it was a snapchat from Calypso;

_Festus and I are living it up here in Hawaii! Miss you so much love!_

It was a picture of Calypso in a white sundress with a sunhat on both her and Festus. Gods she is so cute. I screenshotted it and snapped back a picture of Annabeth and Percy bickering and told her how much I missed her and asking for more photos.

“Hey Fireball,” Piper started slapping the top of my head, “Are you trying to burn the school down?” She laughed.

For the record. I did _not_ know that my hair was on fire. 

“Wait a minute, Leo why do you have a phone?” Percy looked a little concerned, “you know that those are monster magnets for people like us right.”

“Well, not these!” I started digging into my bag and tossing phones to everybody, “I hope you guys like them because they’re impossible to break, and you can customize the color of it in the apps, and they’re monster proof. I also have a couple of built-in features that I can show you after school.”

Everyone started excitedly putting each other’s numbers in but I, Leo, supreme builder, master of technology was not done. I went back into my bag and started grabbing glasses and contacts and handing them out, “These are translating glasses and contacts, the ones with the orange accents and cases are for Greek and purple is for Latin. I got Calypso to help me out with these though, it's nanotech, so if you want to change the design you can use the app on your phones. And I made laptops for everyone too. Annabeth, I know you’re working on that other laptop so if you don’t need it I’ll give your laptop to Rachel.”

“Gods Leo, how did you fit everything in there?” Piper asked, gesturing to my bright red Kanken backpack, “That backpack is known for being so small that you can’t fit anything in there.”

“Well, it's a good thing that I turned the inside of this backpack into my handy-dandy belt!” I explained, showing the inside, “a small price to pay to become a vsco girl.” I laughed, pulling out a scrunchie.

“Leo, we really are lucky to have someone as smart as you as our friend,” Hazel said, ruffling my hair. I smiled sheepishly, my face turning warm. These people really are my family, the ones that I can run to, not from. I love them all.

“Awe Hazel, I’m just as lucky to have you guys,” I started, shaking my head, “I think that was the bell though, we have homeroom first right? Who do you guys have?”

“Mr. Blofis” everybody chorused.

“Well, then let’s go guys!” I started heading towards the entrance. The first day of school, let’s hope it's a good one.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! Do you guys want me to do an episode of school, or just breeze through the day with one POV and then focus on the after school?


	5. Im sorry.... Authors note

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yeah.... sorry about this

okay so one.... ill get back to this story, a bunch of stuff has come up with school and work but I AM planning on coming back, and this will be my only authors note because i dont wanna get yall hyped up and you get disappointed because theres no chapter so ill prolly delete this when i get another chapter up. 

but im writing this because most importantly....

WE’RE GETTING A PJO TV SHOW YESSSSSS

i am so fucking _hyped_ and the only reason im posting this authors note is so we can all scream about it in the comments

i’ll answer comments as much as i can and when my ap tests are over ill start working on the next chapter

stay safe everyone!


End file.
